


sugar

by inuredaydream



Series: feral fuckers feburary [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dream is Mamacita but Mamacita is her own Character, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudism, Probably a Mommy Kink in Here, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuredaydream/pseuds/inuredaydream
Summary: mamacita remembered one night, as her eyes closed and she took another drag of her blunt. she would recall whenever tommy had come to their door.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mamacita/TommyInnit
Series: feral fuckers feburary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160000
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettangerinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettangerinee/gifts).



> ITS FERAL FUCKING FEBURARY MOTHERFUCKERRSSSSS hapy luv day heres som fics more will come out eventually lol

mamacita was so comfortable.

despite the cheap house, with the architecture being made out of a measly wood type. the house is adorned with creaky, old furniture that was giving out by the day. she decided to cover the bed with new sheets (not like it was immune from their constant fucking) and a new comforter, her nude body was snuggled in the thick blanket, the morning shone through a cloudy window, and her eyes opened to the sight.

admittedly, he was a little distracted from the very distracting light, she curled more onto her side, feeling her nude body bunch up in places. warming herself up, she snuggled deeper into the blanket. attempting to hide her eyes within the thick woven quilt, the comforter that made her feel so comfortable and warm. she needed to get up, she knew so, that she had to arch and pull her arms back to let out the tension that’s collected in her back. the satisfactory grunt that would come along as a few loud pops came from her spine. then her body would turn into mush, and she would melt back into her blankets all over again. her body rubbing only against the already-warm blankets.

she turned, and noticed a distinct lack of her affair, mexican dream, of course, she’d constantly shorten it to just ‘md’ for time. it’s not like he particularly cared. she thought the name was nice, but she preferred to whisper and murmur sexual nicknames into her fiancee’s ear, making him giggle with a smirk and pick her up by her waist. twirling her around as their free hands would be holding the lit end of a rolled-up blunt. twirling and giggling about as their other resident, granted of the nearby logstedshire, was still very close to their housing, was tommy. a nice young boy who was exiled from their country. they wanted to stay with the boy… admittedly not so they could actually comfort the boy from his departure from the country. but instead, they just wanted to care for someone as if they were their own child. because even though the duo nearly fucked like rabbits, they could never seem to sustain their own children.

of course, mamacita took the proper precautions. 

md was a strong, hairy, and muscular man. he was incredibly sexy. she would say, he always looked the nicest when it was a dimly illuminated room, only lighted up by the scene of a dim tv in their living room, with their squeaky couch due to its usage, and the dim kitchen lights. md always looked the hottest whenever mamacita was pressed against the counter, hands on her waist as she’s being kissed deeply and roughly, lips being bitten erotically as her body is rocked against the erection of her mate. she would moan quietly, yet freely, in his ear. as he would rock into her body, big hands grasping on her waist and making her eyes roll back and making her feel fuzzy, even despite the drugs.

she squirmed in her bedsheets, she could feel herself getting wetter again. she almost felt frustrated as she made herself aroused so suddenly. she murmured and writhed inside of the sheets as the starting parts of her arousal begun. she sat up in her sheets suddenly, her hair a curly, wavy mess. spilling all over her body and her pillow, and reached over to the nightstand to find the drawer, she kept feeling around in the contents of it until her hands had come across a lighter, and then one of her pre-rolled blunts. she smirked as she grabbed the blunt and then rolled it between her fingers until it was pressed against her mouth, she cupped her hand and her other hand lit the end with the lighter as she leaned back in the bed. her breasts completely free, but not like anyone would see.

except for, of course, the occurrence that md was in the house and was going to walk in the room soon. or tommy was wondering about the outside, and perhaps wanted to peek inside of the windows to see her. she was always comfortable with her body. and was a proud nudist of the sort. other visitors of the logstedshire would have to avert their eyes from the three residents (on occasion, four) as md and mamacita would be presenting themselves out publicly. but hey, there were no laws for this land. public indecency was a thing that did not exist here, and drugs weren’t a criminalized substance to sell and use. so overall, they chose the area they chose due to the fact that the closest thing that they had to a mayor or any type of authority was dream, and he was always more concerned with watching tommy than enforcing any actual rules.

mamacita remembered one night, as her eyes closed and she took another drag of her blunt. she would recall whenever tommy had come to their door, after a nightmare and waking up in the middle of the ocean nearby the beach. he had dragged himself to their house in cold clothes. it was around october, and the fall leaves were giving their final glimpse of warmth before the harsh winters would start to rock their way through the dream smp. tommy knocked on their door, and mamacita had been staying up late, watching some trashy mtv drama and munching on cheetos, completely nude. he wasn’t even feeling that erotic until the little boy showed up at her door.

not immediately, of course, it was after he had snuggled himself into her body, despite the consequences. he had murmured about how he had a nightmare, and wanted her to comfort him. his eyes looking down to his twiddling fingers as to avoid seeming rude to her by staring. but she would chuckle and would baby him and kiss him as she pushed her cheetos away and wiped the dust off her fingers and on the couch. mamacita had cradled the little boy in her arms as she kept a nice embrace upon the smaller. he was writing and cried for a little bit. rambling about how he didn’t want to get hurt. 

she understood his words and genuinely tried to comfort the smaller. she had eventually made him feel at ease enough that he lay back in her lap, head pressing against her breasts. tommy could smell the marijuana that plagued the house, but he found that he didn’t care that much. he had looked up to mamacita with those small, blue eyes. and asked her if he could try some of it. mamacita of course seemed rather surprised at the question. but at least he was asking. she pat his head, and instructed him to turn and straddle her, so that she could help him with taking a hit.

tommy looked nervous, and was twiddling his hands, she had to hold his hands as she insisted that he didn’t have to do this, but it could help with the anxiety. she proclaimed it really isn’t as bad as the media makes it out to be. tommy looked away, shyly as her entire body was just on display for the small boy to look upon. he flushed, his arms even having a small trace of flush as hot splotches of pink splashed across his rosy skin. she embraced his cheek, and looked at him. before offering something: she could take a hit for him, and then lock lips with him to blow it into his mouth. tommy’s eyes dilated, and his mouth went slimmer as he flushed. he nodded and looked at her. she held his cheeks with one hand as the other handled the blunt, she inhaled the smoke and blew it into tommy’s face, he seemed confused. hs its almost like immediately turn into push under her hands. he went into a goofy smile as she took another hit, but not before skiing if he was ready.

tommy confirmed, and she took a longer hit than normal, before grasping tommy’s face and leaning in to kiss the boy, she had already instructed the boy on how he’s supposed to inhale the smoke, and not to stop even if it feels weird; because he might choke. tommy complies and does so good. mamacita pulled back with a cloud of smoke erupting from their two mouths as tommy can be heard panting a small bit, making a small gagging sound as he tasted it in the back of his threat. mamacitas eyes entranced the young boy, and the smaller closes his legs and looked up at mamacita, his eyes heavy and full of weight. mamacita praised him for how he was so good for his first time. and she adjusted her seating as tommy collected himself, before he leaned back up and kissed her deeply.

she had to admit, she was shocked about the sudden affection, but she just grasped the boy as he started to kiss her, with a hot passion. she didn’t even know that the boy had such a passion for her. because as much of an influential drug weed is, it doesn’t tend to change… these factors. maybe he’s just more horny, but mamacita had to press something inside of the boy, could the shotgunning between them really arise such erotic feelings? alas, the boy was already pushing his tongue into her mouth, and she mewled out a small bit. as he pushed himself against her. their tongues making hot feelings arise in the small one’s body. her hands couldn’t help but go from the little boys hair to his waist. she could feel herself getting wet, as she manhandled the small boy, so youthful and cute. she clenched on herself as her legs wiggled and she whined again.

he whined back as he pulled apart, his tongue still out of his mouth as the string hotly fell from then and started to drizzle down their chins and onto their chests, tommy eyed her, before he hopped off, and pushed away from her, she seemed surprised, he was standing in front of her. his mouth open and aching, as she looked up at him from the crouched position on the couch, eventually the smaller scanned her body, and eyed her crotch, he looked at her. before mamacita seemed to piece it together, and she smirked at the kid. patting his arm, telling him to go ahead.

“ _ eat up. _ ”

tommy, almost instantaneously, got on his knees, and went between her legs, her pussy so slick and wet, she spread her legs for him so that he could have more accessible areas for the boy. she purred as tommy eyed the area, as she felt a dribble of hot slick go down her body, and tommy immediately went down to her, and small hands started to grip her thighs as he shoved his face closer to her. his nose pressed against the small bush of blonde curls that she let grow at the front. his breath is hot and tickling her skin. she mewls out again, and bucks up shortly. tommy is obviously panting, and he’s muttering something against her that she cant hear. she doesn’t bother to ask though. she keeps being hotly brushed, and teased. before she felt a tongue lick up her folds.

and then, suddenly, the force of the licks gets more urgent. tommy makes an audible  _ mmmm  _ against her, she wanted to mutter out for him, but she didn’t find it in herself too, not when she’s oozing out hotly and whining against the smaller boy. tommys tongue keeps licking up and down, sucking up all her slick, making him taste all her beautiful juices and fluids. she would moan out, and buck against him freely. tommy was burying his face into the soft folds of her body, and then he went to suck against her clit. the oral fixation making the older woman feel so good against him. she mewled out again as he continued to lick up against her.

her body arches as she mutters a teasing statement,  _ you must be so hungry…  _ to the boy, tommy whined even more as tommy himself legs one of his hands fall from her thigh to start touching himself. and she noticed that the hand went away. she whined as she started to raise her voice, and tommy looked up to her in urgency. but she just kept shouting moans, as she was approaching his orgasm. but alas, tommy pulled away. mamacita had looked at him, she spoke out, asking why he didn’t let her cum. 

tommy bashfully lifted his shirt, and stood up. his cargo shorts were unzipped and a little tip of a head popped from the peephole of his boxers. she squinted, tommy squinted and turned red. he murmured something about  _ please dont make fun of me.  _ she kept her eyes on him, her legs spread widely as she spectated the small boy, he pulled himself out, and was so cutely flushed as she looked at him. he pulled down his boxers and shorts, his legs letting them kick away the shorts as his hands went back to holding up the shirt. mamacita stared for a second, before her hand went to touch the erect tip of his dick.

it was small, cutely small, she made a comment about how cute it was. and tommy made huffing sound. she kept rubbing the small area of the surface of the dick. it was so cutely small, and she was okay with that. she pat his head as she spread her legs even further. it was quite amusing. it wasnt a micropenis, per say. but it was still small for a sixteen-year-old. she kept rubbing it, watching it get harder and harder in her hands. tommy looked at her, and she spread her legs even more. she obviously knew it wouldnt be enough, but she wanted to satisfy the boy. and above all, the face the smaller would make whenever hes coming to his climax would send her off into her own ecstasy. she dragged the boy to her, and lined him up to her. tommy seemed unsure. but she whispered for him to just get on with it.

tommy didn’t wait a second. his hips bucked and out came the desperation. his body arched and he whined as he inserted into the milf. by no means would he be able to get very far inside of her. but the fact that she was clenching around him, so  _ tightly,  _ made tommy so hot and aroused that he bucked back in forth into her. mamacita was pleasantly surprised. she still felt something, and it was good, the added admiration of the smaller boy as he bucked into her tightness and her warm folds caused him to mewl out, groan and chase after his own release. tommy was bucking into the woman. and mamacita felt just alright.

her fingers stretched to her clit, and started rubbing against it as tommy bucked into her. his whines chasing as he got louder, she got louder herself. somewhat overdoing it, but not obviously. she did still feel quite good, and it was a nice change of pace in comparison to md completely rearranging her organs from how  _ long  _ the man was, he could breed her over, and over, and over again. and she wouldn’t care.

that lust for being creamed transferred over to this. tommy bucking into her, she knew not much would come into her, but it still felt so incredibly good. she wondered how it would feel to be bred by such a small little boy. she wondered how it would feel for him to creampie her, for her to be filled just on the surface. for her to be dripping his seed. she almost wanted him to eat him out again if it weren’t for the fact that he’s still inside. she mewled out again as tommy hit a repetitive area. it started to ache but in such a hot way. she wanted to claw at him, and scream out as she told him how good he felt. but tommy was the one doing that instead.

he got even faster, she knew he was close, tommy whined as he hunched over his body and his hands went to grasp one at her hand and one on her waist. he kept murmuring hot statements,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck-  _ the small blonde so close to salvation, and she was too, but only by the sensitivity of her clit. she arched as she mewled out some sexual somethings about how she was going to cum, she was chasing such an erotic high that she grasped at tommy and her hand rubbed circles into her clit, and mewled. she suddenly felt so warm, and fuzzy. she could probably hear tommy too. but she was too high.

flying across an ecstasy sky, her eyes turned into an illusion of purple and then black, she came onto the boy. her already-incuded high mixing with the climax caused her to arch and yelp out. tommy. she heard tommy have a similar reaction, his himself trembling and his body aching and trembling as he mewled out towards himself, his cum filled mamacita, and made her feel so goddamn hot. her entire body tingled as she felt herself getting filled. and she wanted to hold him. so she did. she clenched his shirt and pulled him into a messy kiss as they rode out their highs, his dick pulling out and he sightly whined about the gooey, grossness of it. she giggled, and grabbed some baby wipes from the drawer on the side from the side table, and went close to tommy, and started to wipe him clean. he whined out a bit, and oozed into the touch. he was starting to stiffen again, but mamacita could deal with that in the morning. she wiped herself up, and then let the boy get back in her lap, completely nude now, having removed the shirt.

she was no goddess of aftercare, she just kept holding tommy close as they both drifted away into slumber, and she let the tv run.

her eyes opened again back into reality, her burnt-out blunt resting in her hand. she was back in her bed. early in the morning. the sun rose a little more, and she sighed deeply as she relaxed, and then turned to the window on the side of her, to see a fogged figure, she was curious, she put the blunt into the ashtray on the side table of her bed, and her nude body escaped the warm confines of her bed as her hand wiped away the fogged up glass to see who was on the other side.

that young blonde boy was standing there, smiling, hands on the glass. she already knew, she smirked at him, before making a thumb gesture towards the door. 

he raced off before she even left the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> send any questions here if you want  
> https://curiouscat.qa/inuredaydreams


End file.
